The Princess BrideNew Ending
by Dani9
Summary: My version of the ending of The Princess Bride


~~Author's Note~~ Ok, we read this in class and had to rewrite the ending to make it better. So this is my ending. Short and sweet and following the way of William Goldman's book. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review. Thanks, Dani~~  
  
Buttercup turned to him. "Oh my Westley, so do I."  
  
Inigo turned to her. "It's all very good that you promise to love each other and outlive each other, my Queen." he started but was interrupted by Buttercup.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Did I confuse you? See, I'm not really the Queen. I'm only a princess. Since King Lotharon hasn't officially resigned." and on and on she went. Fezzik, Inigo and Westley ignored her and let her chatter about nothing while they made an escape plan. Already Westley's keen sense of hearing could hear Prince Humperdinck screaming and shrieking, and he could hear Yellin shouting at the Brute Squad to find the Queen and kill the rest. Nonetheless, Westley wasn't worried. They had the fastest horses in all of the country, and they had a very notable head start.  
  
"We really need to go thank him. Don't you think so Westley?" Inigo asked, breaking Westley's thinking, and making Buttercup finally stop talking and listen.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Thank who, precisely?" Westley asked.  
  
"Laying paying, thank bank," Fezzik whispered to himself.  
  
"Miracle Max, of course. He brought you back from the dead. We need to thank his wife too, I think." Inigo said, looking at Fezzik who nodded. Westley looked thoughtful and finally nodded his head too.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be appropriate. I am now alive and with my true love," he looked lovingly over at Buttercup who gave him big smile, "thanks to them, and I don't think the Prince will think to go there. He is a bit slow minded and he probably thinks I just came back to life because that dreaded machine didn't quite work right."  
  
(Now here was a very boring part in my opinion. It was a part that went on and on about Buttercup wanting to know what had happened, and Westley wanting to know how Inigo and Fezzik got through the Zoo of Death. Big deal, it's over and done with. But they went on for pages and pages about it, while the reader could just flip back through the book and read over the pages again. (I recommend doing that, it's a good part.) So I'm going to start the story at the next good part, to me at least. It's early morning, they have seen Miracle Max and Valerie, have thanked them many times, Valerie cried when she saw how in love Westley and Buttercup were, and Fezzik tried to give back the Holocaust cloak but they made him keep it. So like I said, its early morning, and Westley is the only one up. Now back to the story.)  
  
Westley sat with his back against a tree watching his love and his friends sleep. He could hear Fezzik rhyming words in his dreams, Inigo saying, "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die," over and over under his breath, and his beloved, beautiful, somewhat slow and dimwitted love of his life, sleeping like a princess. But Westley also was thinking bad things. He knew that today Prince Humperdinck would catch up to them. Normally he never would have caught up, but Inigo had needed to have seen the milkman, as his wounds were a bit serious, and Fezzik got lost and they needed to go back for him, he was sitting under a tree rhyming, and Buttercup needed to stop 5 times a day to bath, Westley had put a stop to that the day before, saying he had loved her before, when she was dirty and not the most beautiful in the world, now was no difference. Westley knew today was the day the Prince would die. He was looking forward to it, actually. He wouldn't kill Yellin, as the Albino had told him that Yellin was his cousin and the Albino had taken such good care of him.  
  
(Sorry to interrupt again. But I'm going to skip right to the fight scene, the one between Westley and Prince Humperdinck, because Westley goes on and on about nothing. So right now Westley is sitting at the tree watching everyone sleep. Then the Prince rides up, and tells his men to capture the other three, and they do. Westley slowly stands up, says, "Your sooner then I expected," the Prince says, "Well traffic was light," they spend three pages bargaining, it finally works out if the Prince wins, the four of them die, and if Westley wins, the Prince dies. So Prince Humperdinck gives Westley a sword, and they start.)  
  
The swords clanged together. And again and again they clanged and clinked. Westley noticed that the Prince favoured the Agrippa defence, so he went for the kill. And that's when Westley discovered that the Prince cheated and gave him a bad sword, which broke in three pieces. Humperdinck cackled evilly (I'm serious, he really cackled) and went for the kill. But Inigo, acting fast, grabbed his sword and threw it to Westley, who caught it and defended himself in the nick of time. Westley let the Prince gain some ground while Fezzik and Inigo watched calmly. They knew that the Prince would lose. But Buttercup, being a little dense in the head, was shaking terribly; thinking that for sure this time Westley would leave her forever. Westley let Humperdinck drive the sword into his shoulder and then saw Buttercup trembling. He decided he had put her through enough misery so he went in to the kill. Easily and quickly, he got around the Agrippa defence and one quick thrust and one little jab the Prince was dead at his feet. He turned around to see the entire Brute Squad up on their horses getting away as fast as they could, with Yellin sticking behind.  
  
"Oh Westley I knew you could do it!" Buttercup squealed, jumping into his arms while Inigo and Fezzik patted him on the back.  
  
"Yes, yes, it is done. Your husband is dead, my darling," Westley told her, but frowned when she pulled away.  
  
"You know what this means now, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Lotharon has resigned. I am the Queen. Now the King is dead. You shall be my husband, the new King, and rule my land with me." Buttercup informed him, very royally and everything, and then turned to Fezzik and Inigo. "And you two shall be our Advisors. Top Advisors. In charge of many things, including the Brute Squad." She told them.  
  
"Well, what about me, your majesty?" They all herd a timid voice ask. It was Yellin.  
  
"You shall be the new Dread Pirate Roberts," Westley told him, explaining about the history and the rules and such. Yellin was excited. It was a much better job for him. He already knew his cousin (The Albino) would be the first mate.  
  
(So that's the end. What? You don't believe me? Well, you're right. It does have a better ending. Here is the real end. I promise.)  
  
After everything had been sorted out, and Inigo and Fezzik sent back to the castle to inform everyone, Buttercup and her beloved Westley, the new Queen and King, rode off on the magnificent horse into the sunset, stopping once for Buttercup to bathe. And again for Westley to fix his shoulder. And then they had to turn back for their supplies. And then they met a pack of R.O.U.S. But that's another story, for another time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
